


Wins and Losses

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drew has what Ariya's always wanted, but he knows how to make it up to him.





	Wins and Losses

Ariya stares at the belt gleaming, a distant look in his eye as Drew stands, quietly, in the middle of their hotel room, clearly still processing his evening, winning against Nese. Eventually they shift, their eyes meeting, and Drew's lips twitch upwards as he walks over and rests his hands on Ariya's forehead, lightly scritching at his recently shaved head. He's face to face with the title now, tracing every detail, every line comprising the belt he'd wanted so badly himself, still wants to some extent. "Are you angry?" Drew wonders, voice quiet, eyes sharp as Ariya looks away from the belt, stares up at him.  
  
"I thought that was why we got along so well, we're always angry," he comments and Drew shrugs, lifting the belt and laying it on the bed next to where Ariya is sitting.  
  
"You fought for this belt-- came very close to winning it. But in the end, it was I who beat Nese for it." He hesitates, mulling over something. He slips his hand down to Ariya's thigh and squeezes lightly. "Will that cause problems here?"  
  
Ariya rests his hand atop Drew's. "Why would it? Yes, I wanted that belt, I still do, but it's off of Nese, and if it couldn't be me, you're the next best person to defeat him for it." He searches Drew's face. "As far as I know, there's nothing problematic here. Is there?"  
  
"Nope," Drew murmurs. "Everything is fine on my end." And he slips a leg between Ariya's, planting his other hand on the man's chest and pushing him down hard against the mattress. Ariya's smirk turns dark and he hooks his legs around Drew's, overbalancing him and sending him down on top of Ariya, only his quick reflexes stopping him from crushing him as he plants a hand against the mattress and slows his fall. "Hey," he complains, voice sounding absolutely light, almost tender, as he stares down at Ariya.  
  
Ariya merely chuckles, hand grazing up Drew's spine as he stares at him. "Hey."  
  
Drew grunts and sighs, shaking his head at Ariya before claiming his lips, possessively, hungrily. He's sore, hurts in all of the best ways, like a champion, but sleep is the furthest thing from his mind as Ariya bites at his lip, hands still doing curious things along his back and neck. "Ariya," he breathes out, and Ariya hums in response, tracing his lips with his tongue. Drew shudders and shivers, suddenly realizing they're wearing too many clothes.   
  
Ariya seems to have noticed as well, fingers easing under his shirt, drawing it up over his shoulders and tossing it aside before grazing over his chest, pulling gasps from him as he scratches down his abs, slips his hand into his shorts. Drew groans, low in his throat, as Ariya traces the twitching outline of him through his boxers, eyes dark and probing. As he continues, touch slow and teasing, Drew lets out a deep, low moan as he hardens fully under these ministrations. Ariya chuckles when Drew's head hangs, hips rocking against his thigh. "Ah God," he whispers. "You really are incredible, Drew."  
  
Drew looks up and their eyes lock, Ariya brushing some of the hair out of his eyes as he waits patiently for Drew to decide what to do. Mind made up with a sudden rush, he eases Ariya's jacket off, letting it pool on the bed, before easing the tank top under it off. Dark slacks go next and Ariya exhales as cool air brushes down his thighs, stimulating him even further. Drew seems to decide to return the favor as he grazes his knuckles down Ariya's erection through his briefs, searching Ariya's flushed face. "You're not so bad yourself," he murmurs, lifting his hand and staring at the glistening liquid beading against his skin, pulled from the saturated fabric. "Already so wet... damn, Ariya," he exhales.  
  
Ariya grits his teeth, fighting back desperately loud moans as Drew trails his tongue over his fingers, cleaning his hand off. "Drew..." He feels a little dizzy, overheated, thighs trembling and muscles clenching hungrily as Drew takes his time, slowly hooks his fingers and eases Ariya's last article of clothing down his legs. Once they're off, he holds them up and eyes the large, soaked spot. "Drew," Ariya says, a little more impatient this time.  
  
Drew chuckles as he turns to look at him. "Really hungry for the champion tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up and do something about it," he says, rolling his eyes as Drew tosses the underwear aside, both of them pausing and letting out a faint laugh at the slick slapping sound as it hits the ground.  
  
Ariya tries to pull Drew into him, desperately in need of contact, of touch, but Drew keeps his hands planted and stares down into Ariya's face. "No, no, not like that..." And instead of getting closer, he eases away, slinks down Ariya's body. "See, something needs some direct attention... and I'm gonna make sure it gets it..."  
  
Ariya is about to ask, barely gets his mouth open, when a strangled cry bursts from his lips, Drew's tongue lapping lazily at his erection, tasting the precome dripping copious amounts onto his thighs. "Oh---"  
  
"It'd be a pity to waste all of this," he comments, stroking Ariya's thigh as he continues to lick and mouth at Ariya's tip, drawing out more fluids, more ragged moans and cries from Ariya's twitching mouth. "I mean, it is the best taste in the world... Especially when it makes you sound like that..." Ariya shudders, curls his fingers in Drew's hair and works not to tug at the strands tickling his hand.  
  
Drew slips his hands under Ariya and cups his hips, supporting him as he arches up, yearning for more, desperate, ragged pants coming from his lips. "Drew... please," he mumbles and Drew looks up at him through raised eyebrows before kissing his erection teasingly, feeling how hard and straining it is. Ariya shudders and clenches the bedspread, knuckles white, lips pale. "I... I need..."  
  
"Yes?" Drew taunts him. "Use your words, Ariya."  
  
This makes Ariya mad, which seems to clear his head enough for him to do just that. "I need you to shut up and use your mouth properly for once."  
  
Drew's eyebrows lift nearly to his hairline at this and he barks out a laugh, impressed by Ariya's abrupt cohesiveness, his demanding attitude returning to him in a rush. "I always liked that about you," he says, biting Ariya's thigh and eliciting a sharp, raspy gasp from him. "You always knew exactly what you wanted... and didn't stop until you get it." Squeezing his hips, Drew lifts his legs and settles them on his shoulders before easing in, moving steadily as he licks along the entirety of Ariya's erection, lips inching down the hot, throbbing flesh.  
  
Ariya shivers and moans as Drew goes from 0 to 100 within seconds, his full length engulfed by slick, warm pressure, and it's all he can do to not give in to release right then and there, needing to feel this a little longer than five seconds. He pets Drew's hair, squeezes his shoulders, pants eagerly, and struggles to keep his eyes open so he can watch as Drew lowers his head, takes Ariya in even further. He keens and groans, skin flushing even darker as Drew's tongue quirks around him, drawing out even more, strangled noises from deep in his throat. It's then that Ariya realizes Drew is staring at him and he gasps, overwhelmed by the determined, eager look on Drew's face as one more press of his tongue against Ariya sends him right over, into a headrush of an orgasm that Drew diligently licks clean all traces of as Ariya's hips slowly stutter himself dry.  
  
Ariya feels slack, barely able to move, or think, when he realizes Drew has sat up, fingers grazing between his own legs. He can barely see, but he can imagine, has seen Drew at his most needy, desperate for that time-stopping pleasure that Ariya can still feel tingling through his body. It's ok to watch Drew get himself off sometimes, but not tonight. Not for the new Cruiserweight champion. So he forces his fingers to work and grips Drew's arm, drawing his attention and pulling him closer. "C'mere," he forces out of twitching lips. "C'mere."  
  
Drew seems unable to move his hand away, still twisting at himself even as he slinks up Ariya's body and comes face to face with him. "Yes?"  
  
Ariya's hands ease around him, guide him up his chest. "I said c'mere," he insists, "Turnabout's fair play and all." Drew trembles in his grip and Ariya smirks as finally, finally, Drew is in place, hand still tense around his erection. "Come on, we can do better than that," Ariya huffs, pulling Drew's hand free and slowly licking his fingers clean, sucking at them slowly. Drew's eyes darken and his breaths grow shallow as Ariya eases their hands down to the mattress. "Now... what do you want to do?" he wonders, watching as Drew hangs his head and struggles to breathe shallowly, not throw the game immediately.  
  
Clenching the headboard with his free hand, Drew shifts his hips up and taps at Ariya's lips, smearing fluids all over his mouth until he obediently opens up for him, swallowing down a yearning gasp as Drew sinks into him, mouth setting in a firm line as Ariya stares at him, eyes dark and needy. "This is what you wanted?" he rasps out, voice shaky. "Hm? This is what you expect of me?" He pulls his other hand free and almost tenderly curls his fingers around the back of Ariya's head, not wanting to cause him more problems with his neck considering the hotel pillows aren't much protection. "I'm not gonna take it easy on you," he warns. Ariya's lips twist around his erection and he looks on hungrily as Drew curses, shifts his hips, and begins thrusting shallowly at first, then deeper and harder into Ariya's mouth, the slick press of his tongue, his lips, his teeth, all of it leaving Drew lost in a wave of pleasure so intense that he thinks he's going to orgasm right here, right now, but he works through it, snarling and biting his lip as he continues to thrust, sending Ariya's head back sharply with each jerk of his hips.  
  
The timing is a little hard to catch on to, but when Ariya does, he starts swallowing at every thrust in, and Drew's muscles tense all the way up his abs to his chest, and he unwittingly cries out, everything crashing down around him as he orgasms, hard, stuttering deep in Ariya's mouth as he pulses against his tongue. Ariya lightly strokes his hip as he continues sucking, drawing more out of him until Drew settles, drained and limp, pleasure still overwhelming every inch of him. A little more clearheaded now, Ariya grips his sides and gently guides him until he's settled down next to him, tucking him in close and kissing his forehead. Drew's eyes flutter and he makes a sleepy kind of noise, pressing his face into Ariya's shoulder. "Thanks," he whispers. "Needed that more than I realized."  
  
"Any time, champ." Ariya smiles and rests his cheek against Drew's forehead, sighing softly. He may not have the championship that they've all aspired for for so long, but having the champion in his bed, like this, is pretty damn good either way.


End file.
